


The Polyamorous Posse

by Ray93



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Posse, polyamory pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray93/pseuds/Ray93
Summary: Basically the boys are asking Amanda if she wants to be with them. Not sure if i'll continue it, let me know if you think i should :) xoxo





	The Polyamorous Posse

They were wary of letting anyone in as it had just been the 4 of them for so long. But when she jumped into their van declaring that She was the crazy one, they knew she belonged. 

Yet that first night they stayed together after she finally joined them and left behind her asshole of a brother; they were filled with nerves. They hadn’t discussed anything with her or amongst each other; they knew she liked them but not sure if in the way that they also liked each other. 

As always Vogel was the first to make a move, cuddling up next to her and nuzzling into her hair. Happy surprise wafted over to them, signalling that it was okay to move in closer to her. Gripps and Cross chose to sit down at her feet next to the fire and he sat across from Vogel, offering her a drag of his cigarette. She seemed curious but amused, and glad they had come to join her; safe with her new chosen family. 

They sat like that for a bit, content to bask in her happiness. 

\- 

‘So where do you guys sleep?’ Her question shattered the silence, putting him on edge. He had decided to just be straight with her (haha pun ;) ) and tell her; but he was scared that she would freak and abandon them.   
‘In the Van mostly, sometimes outside if it’s nice’, he breathes into the silence ‘we sleep together always.’ 

Confusion wafts for a moment before surprise and a whole mingling of emotions flows through the air for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes.

‘Your together’ she states. ‘…do you want me to be a part of your quadruple?’   
‘Quadruple?’ he laugh snorts out ‘never knew there was a name for it….. we just like each other is all. And yeah… we would like you to be a part of it.’ ‘But, ‘he feels he has to be clear ‘ you don’t have too, it won’t change anything between us if you don’t feel that way too.’ 

Nervous energy flitters around as they wait for her answer, anxious for her to like them that way too, but not wanting her to feel like she has too. 

Relief floods through them as she grins, untangles herself from Vogel and jumps to her feet, ‘ I like you guys too and I would love to be a part your quadruple too, But… only if I can call us THE POLYAMROUS POSSE!’ Peals of laughter explode from her as the others collectively sigh in relief and happiness that they’ve still got their little badass, Manda.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction! I have read it for a while but finally thought of something to write, hope you liked it!


End file.
